Something Fishy
by The Strife Brothers
Summary: Tidus and Yuna decide to really show their feelings for each other and I mean REALLY!


**Something Fishy**   
Written by Pupu Zidane (AKA Sheepiroth)   
Edited and Typed by Riyuji

  
  
**_Disclaimer_**: We do not own Final Fantasy 10 or any of the characters. We are just here to torment a few certain victims… err, I mean characters.   
  
**_Author's Notes_**: Welcome to my world! I am Zidane; I'm not Zidane from FF9… I am actually a Pupu disguised as Zidane! Hope you enjoy this fanfic. Btw, Riyuji is my crazy brother who also writes fanfics…   
  
**_Editor's Notes_**: Riyuji.Raicho here… Whoa! This is new. I'm just here to mess up the script. Don't mind me… I'm like the shadows! (Sticks to walls)   
  
**Warning**: Sheepiroth + Riyuji.Raicho = Chaos/ A Frozen Hell… It's your choice. You have been warned… Beware the Strife Brothers.   
  
-=-=-   
  
Cast:   
  
Tidus- Star Blitzball player of Zanarkand Abes   
Yuna- A summoner from Spira   
Braska- Yuna's Father   
  
'Now isn't this a tiny cast?'   
  
-=-=-   
  
It was a beautiful day in Zanarkand and a blitzball tournament was about to commence. A game to be fought against the Zanarkand Abes and the Al-Bhed Psyches. The stands were raging with shouting fans and crazed fan chicks… The noise was truly deafening!   
  
Announcer: And now here he is… Star-player of the Zanarkand Abes! With the height of 175 centimeters, he's muscular; he's blonde… He's Tidus!   
  
>PAUSERiyuji: (Pretending to be the announcer dude): Did I forget to mention… he's gay!   
Pupu Zidane: (Glares at Riyuji)   
Riyuji: Y'know like the happy type of gay… Y'know… tralalalala? (Hires pixie to prance around)   
Pixie (which is actually a very ugly garden/lawn gnome): (Prances around Zidane throwing veils and flowers all around)   
Riyuji: That type of gay… (Points at the gnome) Uhm bro? Why are you staring at me like that?   
Pupu Zidane: (Strangles Riyuji)   
>PLAY  
The stands erupted with shouts from fans and elusive and violent shrieks from the fan girls, as Tidus swam into the blitzball court.   
  
Fan girl: Tidus! You're so cute!   
Tidus: (Does a swift salute)   
Fan girl: Oh Tidus! You're so dreamy. (Faints)   
  
  
Tidus: (Does some hand gestures)   
Abes: (Slams their fist to their palm and scatters across the "court")   
Announcer: Blitz off!   
Al-Bhed: (Tackles Tidus)   
Tidus: (Loses the ball)   
Al-Bhed: (Sticks his tongue out)   
Tidus: (Pulls on it)   
Al-Bhed: Mff… mff…mff! (Loses the ball)   
Tidus: (Grins and grabs the ball and tosses the guy out of the ring or whatever that water globe thing is)   
  
  
Tidus: (Heads for the goal)   
Al-Bhed Goalie: (Tries to get ready)   
Tidus: (Does Sphere Shot)   
Announcer: Is it in? It's a Goal!   
Crowd: (Goes wild)   
Tidus: (Does the cha-ching gesture and waves to Yuna)   
Yuna: Go Tidus!   
Announcer: Looks like Tidus is waving to his "girlfriend" in the stands.   
Fan Girls: (Get jealous)   
Crowd: Ohhhs and Ahhhs!   
Announcer: Man! That Tidus is one lucky guy! He is one perfect dude! He has a summoner for a girlfriend but yet still has numerous fan girls gawking at him. He could choose any girl he wants. But if he were to have a child would it be perfect too?   
  
  
After the game…   
Yuna: Tidus! You were so great!   
Tidus: Thanks Yuna. (Scratches the back of his head) C'mon let's get going. (Offers his arm)   
  
  
Yuna: Okay. (Takes his arm) Where are we going?   
Tidus: Where ever you want to go to, babe.   
Yuna: Hmm… Could I just go to the Farplane for a while? I need to ask my father something.   
Tidus: Sure thing. (Stares at her) 'Man! She's so pretty.' (Drools)   
  
  
Yuna: Tidus? Are you okay? You seem to look a little red around the cheeks. Are you sick? (Tilts her head toward Tidus)   
Tidus: (Scratches the back of his head) oh… yeah… I'm cool. I'm okay. Let's go now.   
Yuna: Okay… (Smiles)   
  
  
At the farplane…   
Yuna: (Walks to a corner and thinks about her dad) Father? Can you hear me?   
Braska: Yes Yuna, I am here.   
Yuna: There's something I need to tell you… (Voice trails)   
  
Outside the Farplane…   
  
Tidus: Man… I wonder what Yuna's doing in there… Can't go in there or I'll be sent yet again. Dammit! (Punches side of the gravel or whatever wall) I can't stand it anymore! I need to pop the question… but who the hell could propose so easily to such a superb female like Yuna? (Takes a glance at the small box in his hand then shoves it back to his pocket) Dammit! (Walks but trips over something) What's this? It's Yuna's staff. I gotta return it.   
  
Inside the Farplane…   
Yuna: But father… It's so hard to tell Tidus…   
Braska: Dear, don't cry.   
Yuna: What if he hates me? He might not talk to me again.   
Braska: That's not true my dear daughter. Love is an intricate topic. If you really love him and he denies you then let him free. If he comes back then he loves you. Do you really love him?   
  
Outside…   
Tidus: Oh well. I hope I survive… (Gulps)   
  
  
Tidus: (Jumps through the gooey thing that separates the real world from the Farplane) Whew! Made it! (Walks up behind Yuna)   
Braska: Well do you?   
Yuna: Yes, I do.   
  
  
  
  
Braska: Then tell him. (Fades away)   
Yuna: All right. I'll tell him… I tell Tidus…   
Tidus: (from behind Yuna) Tell me what? (Puts hand on her shoulder)   
Yuna: (Slightly freaks out) What? (Turns to find Tidus, her breathing uneven)   
Tidus: Oh, sorry about that Yuna. (Grins, returning the staff back to her) I believe this is yours. You must have dropped it outside. (Grins even more tawdrily)   
Yuna: (giggles) Thanks. (Gets the staff then looks at the ground)   
Tidus: Yuna? Is something wrong? Y'know you can tell me anything. (Raises her chin up with his hand)   
Yuna: Would you get mad if I said something that I feel about you? (Gets teary-eyed)   
Tidus: You don't need to be embarrassed or anything. It's okay. (Wipes tears from Yuna's eyes) What is it? Shoot.   
Yuna: I… I-I can't do it. (Cries harder)   
Tidus: Yuna? (Holds Yuna's hands)   
Yuna: (Looks up to him)   
Tidus: I've been meaning to tell you somethi-   
Yuna: (Suddenly kisses Tidus)   
Tidus: (Is shocked but returns the kiss)   
  
Fifteen minutes later… (No, they are not still kissing like in Lake Macalania)   
  
(Both sitting together by the moonflow)   
Yuna: Tidus?   
Tidus: Yes?   
Yuna: Can you stay with me till the end?   
Tidus: No… (Takes out a black box) Can I stay with you always?   
Yuna: Yes! (Hugs Tidus) I love you!   
  
One month after their marriage…   
  
  
Tidus: (Yawns and stretches and is about to watch TV) Geez, I'm so bored. Yuna, I'll just watch TV okay?   
Yuna: Okay honey bunny.   
  
Tidus: (Sits on lazy boy) OW! (Gets the two sharp things under his butt) Huh? (Is shocked) Yuna! Yuna!   
Yuna: Yes sugar lumps.   
  
Tidus: We're gonna have a baby! It's blue! It's a boy!   
Yuna: (giggles) You're finally gonna be a father.   
Tidus: (Grabs Yuna's hands) Is he kicking your tummy?   
Yuna: Actually it is but it feels more like slapping more than kicking.   
Tidus: Huh? (Jumps for joy) He's gonna be a blitzball player!   
Yuna: Tidus! Watch out!   
Tidus: I'm so-- (Falls out a window)   
Yuna: Omigosh! Love dove, are you all right?   
Tidus: I'm okay… (Passes out)   
  
Later…   
  
  
Tidus: (Wakes up) Who am I? Where am I? What am I?   
Yuna: Tidus dear, calm down. (Pats his back) It's okay…   
Tidus: But… but… but am I really gonna be a dad? It's really a boy right?   
Yuna: It's… It's… (head bends down)   
Tidus: What is it Yuna? You can tell me. (Grabs Yuna's hands)   
  
>PAUSERiyuji: Dude, you got your own hands. What are you trying to do? Steal hers?   
>PLAY  
Yuna: (In three words per minute dialogue) It's… (Is all teary eyed) Tidus, hon. It's gonna be a fish…   
Tidus: What the--? Are you serious? (Slaps forehead) Man , I can't believe this.   
  
:: Silence ::   
:: Crickets ::   
  
  
Tidus: This is so great! (Hugs Yuna) Don't cry Yuna. It's okay, hon.   
Yuna: Oh Tidus! (Hugs him back) These aren't tears of sadness! These are tears of joy! (Cries) *sniff* I just so… so… so… so… happy!   
Tidus: What will we name the little rascal?   
Yuna: Hmm… (Dance Elvis Presley) T-U-N-A! Tuna! Tuna!   
Tidus: That's great! (Dances Elvis)   
  
Nine months later…   
In the hospital…   
  
A sign reads "delivery room."   
  
Tidus: (Paces then sings) My goodness! My gracious! When will this day be done? Will it be a girl or will I have a son?   
(Some doctor comes out and begins to sing)   
Doctor: Oh Tidus, your day is finally done! May I announce that you now have a son!   
(Then a bunch of fat people jump)   
Tidus: (Dances) I finally have a son! Hurrah, hurrah, hurray! I finally have a -   
Yuna: (Gives the baby to Tidus)   
Tidus: Egad!   
  
:: Silence ::   
  
  
Tidus: He's got my eyes!   
Yuna: He's got my nose   
(Then they both admired their new fish, which is a milkfish, err… bangus named Tuna!)   
  
-The End-   
  
Pupu Zidane: Well, enjoyed ze story? By the way, I do not own the song either. I just borrowed it from   
Dexter's Laboratory. Haha, tell me, uhm us… what you think… Reviews will be appreciated in more ways than one!   
Riyuji: Finally! I thought my IQ would slowly deteriorate if I wrote more. (Falls to knees and shouts) Freedom!   
Pupu Zidane: But you still have to write my other fanfics!   
Riyuji: No way! The terror of that was way unreal! Oh by the way... GENOVIA! The LAND I CALL MY HOME! HAPPY GENOVIA SHEEPIROTH! 


End file.
